tkgob_mumblefandomcom-20200213-history
Venom
Jif.jpg 051500255162 3.jpg Venom, aka Peanut Butter, is the Bard of the TKGoB crew. As the man with the Golden Voice, he is capable of both seducing and infuriating anyone who crosses his path with a guitar in one hand and a pro controller in the other. Biography Legend states that when Venom came into this world, his first cries brought tears to bald eagles within the 50-mile radius, since they had never heard anything more beautiful. Raised in Southern California, he developed special skills to control his voice, a weapon so powerful it would often get him into trouble with his mom. At school, his secret identity was that of the token “nerd kid”, often confused to be Mexican because of his last name, with an affinity for Pokémon Gold Version and Zelda games. One time, he got picked on in Wood Shop but used the power of his voice to reduce the bully to a puddle. Venom joined the group in the Dawn Age, being an elusive but impactful member. He occasionally joins the group for multiplayer nights of Killing Floor, Left 4 Dead 2, and some other shit, but he destroys everything in his path. He is humble despite his skills, which is something that leaves many salty af. Venom has often been around for the more pivotal moments of the ages that have passed, as a silent, watchful, but mildly aggravated protector of the innocent, who often mistook his exasperation for sarcasm. However, he is a gentle fellow with simple needs: cool music, Smash Bros., and love. Have there been "Better Venoms?" For the longest time it was believed that Peanut Butter’s name “Venom” was just something he called himself, but it was discovered that it is actually a biological connotation. According to some research, “Venom” is a title that describes a male who has reached the nth level of puberty that causes the vocal cords of the larynx to vibrate at such a deep pitch that causes anyone who hears it to become disoriented and possibly aroused, regardless of identified gender or orientation. It is clear that Peanut Butter reached the nth level at a young age, since he had to train his voice to keep it under control, but throughout the ages of Mumble there have been others who have had similar vocal power. Xez, one of the ancients, often dubbed these wanderers “Better Venom” in attempts to understand what exactly was happening to his loins when he would hear the deep timbre vibrate in his cochlea, but in reality those travelers were simply and easily better than Venom, which he would regret to this day. The Drealth Challenge As history dictates, there was a challenge made by Drealth to Venom after Dangerlocker made a loaded statement that Drealth was “better than Venom” after he played guitar on the server. That challenge was never fulfilled for reasons unknown. One theory is that Venom’s innate pacifism made him decline and blatantly ignore the challenge, confusing many to no end. Another is that Drealth never made the challenge at all, and it was someone else impersonating his heavy Australian accent. We have yet to legitimize any of these claims. Notorious Impressions One of Venom’s skills is doing impressions of characters and other actors: John St. John’s Duke Nukem Grover from the Muppets, The Movie Trailer Guy (“Buses from Hell”) Hank Hill His David Hayter Solid Snake/Big Boss is okay, at best. Andrew Lincoln’s Rick Grimes